Dan and Phil: Escape from the Internet
by shamelessred
Summary: An interdimensional narrator has a story to tell. Dan and Phil are transported into the internet for his amusement, and must find a way to stop him. The internet is a wonderful and terrifying place


This is a story of a duo of true internet Adventurers. Dan, self loathing Tumblr connoisseur and YouTube star, and master at the art of awkward, There was no one quite like Dan Howell  
Well except for Phil Lester. Best friend fellow YouTube star and Roommate, hater of cheese and killer of house plants, the love child of Toto and Panic at the disco.

Yes these were two unique and relatable people, beloved by many and shipped to the moon in express packaging.

However this is not one of those stories. So for those looking for satisfying Phan fornication, turn back now.

Our story begins in Dan's not on fire room to find him cowering in the corner as if it was on fire. Shaking _and panicking, existential dread covering his face._

"DAN!' Phill yelled running into the fire free room "A mysterious voice, killed my cactus! It even narrated it!"

As yes, you see dear reader viewer, they can hear us. Little did they know the reason they were chosen.

Dan took few deep breaths coming to terms with the nature of his existence. He spoke up, and then he didn't, defiance is clear, he does not like to be narrated.

"NO SHIT!" Dan screamed turning as red as that time of the month.

"Dan, what are we gonna do?" Phil asked,

"How the hell should I know!?" Just then Dans computer lit up in a flurry of colors drawing the attention of the British men, a clear sign the narrator intends to move the plot along. Again Dan stood his ground defiantly, unaware that the room may suddenly combust.

and Icy chill ran down Dan's spine and Phll ran toward the computer. Daniel moved as well , uncertain as to what the narrator would do. If he didn't. They both looked upon the Screen that had turned inward like worm hole, an ominous voice Echoing out.

" _ **Time it is for Dan and Phil, for prophesies to be fulfilled**_

 _ **Dive into the mystery, to find the truth that you will see**_

 _ **Your journey you shall not forget, DEEP INSIDE THE INTERNET!**_ "

"The was ominous, Phil commented more impressed then bothered  
"PHil I think we should get away from the computer!"

" **TOO LATE.** " The voice bellowed

Black and white lightning whipping out like tentacles pulling the terrified Brits Into the Abyss. Their screams fading as the Laptop slapped shut, Leaving the room in silence, a dead cactus thudding against the ground.

IT's time for quiet Dear readers, they shant hear our voice any longer.

Screams lost upon the walls of a rainbow vortex, A small light glowing at the end, blinding the panicking Youtubers. Noise is the wind rushing by their ears growing louder and louder, threatening to Deafen the duo. Abruptly the light engulfed them and the Cacophony was replaced with total silence.

"A-Are we dead?" Phill inquired

"I… Don't think so." Dan replied  
Opening their eyes they came to notice a blank white space surrounding them. A floor clearly present yet flush with the horizon.

The emptiness nearly causing them to losing their balance.

"Where are we" Phil asked he felt a tapping on his shoulder as Dan pointed to the empty sky, Or Not so empty as it turns out. Floating in the infinite white was 6 colorful Letters Spelling out a familiar Word.

 **GOOGLE**

"What the Shit…" Dan's voice strained out trembling

"I think were in the internet." Whispered his northern friend

Dan's expression turned from shock to deadpan in a flash, turning his head toward phil. "No… really?" Sarcasm oozing from his tone.

"Well it's not like this happens everyday!" Phil replied defensively

Dan Sighed " How are we gonna get out of here? The brightness is giving me headache…"

Phil deliberated for a second, Fingers stroking his imaginary beard. _Aha_ "Ok Google" Recited confidently in doing so the white floor below him Began to shift and warp, forming a a large key pad upon a pole. A I'm feeling lucky button on the bottom right. "Were D'you reckon we should go?"

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose squinting not even surprised anymore "Just somewhere less… bright."

"Ah, well Tumblr has a nice-"

"NO!" Dan screamed is a short panic grabbing Phil's wrist, laughing nervously he continued "How about Um… Reddit?" unsure of where else to go.

"Dan that's not much better-"

"Just type it in phil." Dan said coolly, the situation clearly taking a toll on his psyche.

"Alright." Phil said shrugging lightly.

Typing in "Reddit" and pressing enter, the screen quickly collapsed and melted into the ground bellow.  
Immediately, what looked like a monorail train whooshed past, narrowly missing Dan, and halting right in front of Phil.

"Huh… It worked." The northerner stated casually. Looking over at his very started friend.

"Y-yeah.." Daniel shakily mused eye's wide with what could have been his end

The doors hissed open, to reveal a sterile and empty chamber,

"Let's Just go"

As the two proceeded to enter, their minds pondered and ruminated on very different things.

While Phil was confused, his mind wandered curiously. Dan was terrified of all the possiblities that may await them. Either way, both were in shock and neither were prepared for the Happenings to follow

After the Doors hissed shut, immediately the train jolted forward, warping and dissolving around the at the sudden speed. Dan and Phil however remained Motionless and surprised as they found themselves in an elevator. Ornate and new, it smelled of air freshener. Light jazz played in speakers above them.

Dan's surprise melted into the relief of familiarity, and Phil's into mild amusement and wonder at the circumstance.

DING! The elevators downs slid open.

Beyond the doors was a strange and beautiful sight indeed. Stretching into the distance was what seemed to be the interior of a giant indoor mall. Thousands of floors divided by balconies seen upon the colossal walls and pillars of of this grand structure. Thousands more rooms glowed and flashed along the long balcony walkways. Down the middle were rolling hills and forests that merged into urban and suburban squares, clean cobblestone paths weaving through this unique environment. People and creatures of indescribable diversity moved up and down these paths, and could be seen upon ledges and bridges that crisscrossed through the air from every which way in a messily beautiful network breaking up the light bleeding in from the enormously tall glass domed ceiling. voices could occasionally be heard to echo through the air, ranging from laughter, terror, rage, and joy.

In awe the duo stepped out of the elevator, entirely flabbergasted door sliding shut behind them

"Welp Dan looks like we're not in Kansas anymore" Phil referenced

Dan's face fell from Awe to a blank stare at Phil.

"What?" The amazing one inquired

"You ruined it." Dan muttered

"Wha-?"

"You ruined it and I'm leaving." Dan Proceeded to march off down a random path.

Phil shouted through the light murmuring of the sparse crowd and rushed after his friend through "Dan Wait!"

A/N:  
Welp this is my first fan fiction ever, at least that I've published. And there will be more soon enough.  
Leave your feedback, If you could leave what you think I should improve on, please be as in depth as you can if you would, thank you.

Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
